


Sweater Weather

by hunny_whip



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Holidays, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Jeongyeon loves her pranks, even on Christmas
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172606
Kudos: 30





	Sweater Weather

“Jeongie yaaah- thank you!!” Momo squealed happily as she flung her arms around the girl. Jeongyeon had knocked it out of the park for everyone that year, from a weighted blanket for Mina to a new Switch for Jihyo (Dahyun had accidentally broken hers), to a full limited edition Barbie make-up set for Momo. Needless to say, as last to receive her gift and last to give them as the oldest, Nayeon was excited. 

“Merry Christmas Nay,” Jeongyeon said with a giddy smile. Nayeon tried not to look eager (and failed) as she tore open the cleanly wrapped box,

“Jeong you shouldn’t-” Nayeon’s smile dropped as she lifted her gift out of the box, “…have." 

It was the _ugliest_ Christmas sweater she had ever seen. Not even cute-ugly, or funny-ugly- no, downright _unwearable_ ugly. A fuzzy, brown monstrosity with a stitched on…deer head? On the left boob and a crappy iron on of a drunk Santa. _That_ was when Jeongyeon laughed so hard she thought she might piss herself. Everyone else joined in at Nayeon’s expense while Jihyo tried to keep Nayeon from killing her and Sana tried to get the sweater _on_ Nayeon.

Everyone laughed when she succeeded. Nayeon was a true sight to behold and though Jeongyeon tried to sooth her with kisses she continued to pout. It wasn’t until morning turned into afternoon which turned into Christmas dinner that Jeongyeon thought she might _actuall_ y be upset with her. They were all playing around and drinking eggnog while the ‘mom’ and 'dad’ cleaned up and washed the dishes. Nayeon was uncharacteristically silent.  
"Come on, you’re still mad?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re really going to keep sulking? It was a _joke,”_ Jeongyeon hugged her and tried to kiss her cheek but the older girl shrugged her off, “come on it’s _Christmas_.”

“Exactly!!” Nayeon yelled, “It’s _Christmas._ I love you for you, but you couldn’t take this one day to take _us_ seriously?” Jeongyeon’s eyes widened at the outburst, “Nay-”

“I’m going to bed, tell the girls goodnight for me.” With that she stalked upstairs in a huff. Looking at the mirror at the ridiculous sweater she still had on she got even more mad. Stupid fucking sweater and stupid Jeongyeon with her unthoughtful gift, and her perfect gifts for everyone else and-

“You didn’t think I was going to just let you walk off did you?” Jeongyeon said, closing the door behind them. Nayeon just rolled her eyes but this time when Jeongyeon held her, she let her, “I’m sorry baby. You’re right, I didn’t mean to be so careless. I thought you’d think it was funny too.”

“It is but….I guess I just expected more after you thought so hard about everyone else. It felt like I wasn’t special at all.”

“You’re the most special to me,” she mumbled, lavishing her neck with kisses. After Nayeon rejected her for most of the day they were both touch-starved, “let me prove it to you?" 

When she started pulling down her shorts and discovered how wet she already was Jeongyeon grinned at her through the mirror, "You missed me all day, didn’t you?”

“ _No,_ ” Nayeon stubbornly said though she easily sunk down onto Jeongyeon’s fingers. When she felt her cock start to harden as she grinded it into Nayeon’s ass she started changing her tune, “Okay fine you _ass_ , it was Christmas and I was angry and I missed you so come _on_ \- you’ve kept me waiting long enough." 

At her direction Jeongyeon pulled down her boxers just enough to fish her cock out and replace her fingers with it. They moaned in tandem at the feeling of her sinking in balls deep and she paused briefly just to feel Nayeon around her. 

Then she took off at a steady pace, it was hard on her legs but with her height the angle was perfect and she groaned as she felt every inch of Nayeon clench around her member.

"You know that sweater looks pretty good when you’re being fucked in it,” Jeongyeon panted as their hips clapped together loudly. And it did, just short enough so she could see where here girlfriends dick disappeared inside her and the sight of it made her gush around her hardness even more. Nayeon gripped onto the side of the mirror to steady herself enough to respond, “This sweater is the most hideous thing I’ve ever seen a-and you know it.” Jeongyeon switched pace, thrusting slow and deep while she reached around to rub at Nayeon’s clit, 

“ _Fuck Jeongyeon._ F-faster.” She did as she was told speeding up gradually before nipping at a sensitive spot below her ear before whispering, “I do, and I knew it would make you mad." 

"You’re saying you pissed me off on purpose?" 

” _I’m_ saying I know you come harder after we make-up.“

"You bitch- _fuck.”_ She took that moment to double her speed, both with her hips and her hand and Nayeon pressed her cheek up against the glass as she was fucked so well she could barely stand. She didn’t let up until Nayeon screamed out as she hit her just right, over and over again, reducing her to a mewling moaning mess as she fell apart around Jeongyeon. At the tight clenching of her pussy Jeongyeon quickly followed her, shooting her load deep into her- moaning her affection for her and telling her how special she was.

“You really are a bitch,” Nayeon laughed dizzily as they fell back onto their bed.

“Would I still be a bitch if I set up this whole elaborate scheme _and_ got you a real gift?” she smirked, producing another small box from her bedside table.

“I swear to god if this is another joke, no sex for a week.”

“Open it before you make threats you can’t keep.” She gasped when she did, it was a beautiful necklace with two distinct gems on a dainty gold chain, shiny yet understated just like Nayeon preferred, “Your birthstone and mine, see?" 

Nayeon started to get a little teary eyed and moved to tackle-hug her, straddling her, "I love you Nay, I’m sorry I upset you today.”

“I love you too and it was worth it….but I think you’re going to have to prove it to me tonight.” She wiggled in her lap suggestively.

"Oh I plan on it, but first,” she stripped her out of the sweater finally, “I’m going to need you naked this time…." 

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr samo-hime: 2yeon being fluffy and the usual love-hate relationship (mostly fron Jeongyeon's part) at Crhistmas day but g!p Jeongyeon fucking her super hard all night long, Nayeon doesn't even had the chance to undress properly so she's being fucked with that ugly christmas sweater.


End file.
